Quand nous étions encore jeunes
by Tan'sui
Summary: Venez suivre a travers les âges Sasuke et Naruto, où rencontres, disputes, amitiés et rires seront au rendez-vous. UA, Yaoi, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ni Naruto, Sasuke et toute la clique ne sont à moi. Il appartiennent tous a Kishimoto Masashi, Ô grand maître vénéré .

**Bêta-lectrice**: Personne d'autre que la grande, la belle, la merveilleuse Vagabonde, qui m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas d'espace avant la virgule. Que ferais-je sans elle!

**Note** : Ame no kuni : Pays de la pluie. Il y aura exactement quatre chapitres, ou plutôt parties dans cette fiction. Et si tout ce passe bien, trois saisons en comptant celle-ci.

* * *

**_3 ans_**

C'est à peu près vers cet âge-là qu'on se fait nos premiers souvenirs : premier pas à la maternelle, premier ami, première petite amie... Avant cet âge-là, les seules choses dont on se rappelait avoir vu, étaient nos parents, nos frères et sœurs, nos grand-parents, nos tontons, nos tatas... Enfin la famille quoi. Mais un beau jour d'été, la famille Uzumaki décida de changer tout ça et présenta leurs deux fils, Yahiko et Naruto, à de vieux amis, Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa, qui avaient eux-mêmes deux fils, Itachi et Sasuke. Les deux familles s'étaient retrouvées dans un parc, près de chez eux : les Uchiwa avaient emménagé dans la petite ville qu'était Ame no Kuni et, par le plus grand des hasards, les maisons des deux couples se situaient à une rue l'une de l'autre. Kushina et Mikoto, heureuses de se revoir et voulant parler sans être interrompue par les enfants confièrent les plus jeunes aux ainés en leur recommandant de bien les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Itachi et Yahiko décidèrent de les amener au bac à sable. Après les y avoir déposés, ils allèrent jouer aux balançoires à proximité. Les deux femmes, satisfaites, conversèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien, vite rejointes par leur mari. Ils furent interrompus par deux voix aiguës légèrement paniquées :

- Maman, maman !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent en même temps et leurs deux fils tombèrent dans leurs bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Mikoto, inquiète du comportement d'Itachi, d'ordinaire si calme et si posé.

- C'est Naruto et Sasuke !, lui répondit l'enfant.

- Ils se sont battus !, compléta Yahiko.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent inquiets, puis Fugaku demanda aux deux enfants de les conduire à l'endroit où étaient Naruto et Sasuke. Arrivés au bac à sable, ils virent les deux enfants énervés totalement couverts de sables. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses parents, Naruto cria puis fondit en larmes avant que Sasuke n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit.

- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! Il m'a donné un coup de pelle !

La mère de Sasuke regarda son fils avec des yeux ronds, demandant une explication.

- Il m'a insulté ! En plus il est bête, répondit Sasuke d'une manière dédaigneuse.

- Méééééééééchant !, répliqua Naruto pendant qu'il essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de sa mère pour lui tirer les cheveux.

- Naruto, ça suffit ! Tu vas tout de suite t'excuser auprès de Sasuke !

- Et toi aussi Sasuke !

Naruto gonfla les joues et Sasuke détourna la tête, tous les deux refusant de s'excuser. Mais au regard de leur mère, ils marmonnèrent dans un parfait ensemble un « J'm'excuse » à peine audible.

**_4 ans_**

- Maman, maman, il a encore été méchant avec moi !, s'écria Naruto juste après être rentré de la maternelle.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement de son fils.

- Chéri, ça fait un an, jour pour jour, que tu me dis la même chose tous les soirs.

Son fils fit une moue adorable, entre la compréhension et l'incompréhension. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis sourit car il avait trouvait une réponse à ce qu'avait dit sa mère.

- Bah, c'est pas de ma faute si Sas'ke il est méchant tous les jours avec moi !

Kushina ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la réponse de son fils. Vivement que son fils comprenne

ce que Sasuke représentait vraiment pour lui, et vice versa. Naruto déposa son cartable par terre et grimpa difficilement sur le tabouret disposé près du comptoir de la cuisine. Sa mère lui prépara son goûter pendant qu'il lui racontait que ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là à l'école. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et regarda son cadet parler avec enthousiasme de sa journée. Elle faillit lui faire remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui détestait Sasuke, il parlait vraiment beaucoup de lui. Cela lui fit penser à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mikoto, quelques jours plus tôt...

_**Flash back**_

_- Ton fils est rentré dans quel état aujourd'hui ? _

_La femme à qui on adressait la parole reposa son verre de citronnade sur la table basse en verre et sourit._

_- Plein de boue de la tête aux pieds. Comme le tien je suppose ?_

_Les deux femmes se sourirent, mi-amusées, mi-exaspérées par le comportement de leur fils respectif. _

_- Pourquoi nos deux cadets ne s'entendent-ils pas comme Itachi et Yahiko ?, soupira Kushina, levant les bras au ciel dans un geste qui se voulait désespérer mais qui ne réussit qu'à faire rire Mikoto._

_- C'est leur façon de s'aimer, répondit simplement la brune._

_Prise de court, la femme aux yeux vert regarda son amie et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler pour demander des explications sur cette théorie, la voix douce s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans le salon._

_- Tu sais, Sasuke est un enfant très calme, et ça depuis sa naissance. Il ne pleurait jamais, ne criait jamais, et ne parle jamais pour rien. Il écoute, apprend, s'émerveille, mais sans cris excités si naturels pour les enfants. Il tient ça de son père, parait-il._

_Elles se jetèrent un regard de connivence et pouffèrent légèrement._

_- Mais Naruto a bouleversé tout cela, reprit Mikoto. Jamais, jamais nous n'avions vu, Fugaku et moi, Sasuke se disputer avec quelqu'un de cette façon, même pas avec son frère. Sasuke, mettre un coup de pelle à quelqu'un ? Si Sasuke ne nous ne l'avait pas confirmé, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est leur façon de s'aimer, du moins pour mon fils. Il n'a que quatre ans, certes, __mais il n'a jamais vraiment su exprimé ces sentiments_ _. Donc quand il se dispute avec ton fils, je pense que pour lui, c'est une façon de lui montrer qu'il s'intéresse et qu'il tient à lui, termina-t-elle._

_Kushina se mit à réfléchir aux propos de son amie. C'était vrai que Naruto n'était pas le même quand Sasuke était là. Il disait le détester mais elle avait bien vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ses yeux s'illuminaient. Sasuke aussi changeait beaucoup à son contact. Quand elle le voyait, seul avec Itachi ou ses parents, il était calme et pour un gamin de quatre ans, incroyablement réfléchi. Mais dès que Naruto apparaissait dans son champ de vision, il perdait tout cela, et faisait exprès de l'énerver pour engager une dispute. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment lui montrer son affection, exactement comme le lui avait dit Mikoto. _

_Kushina prit une gorgée de sa citronnade, s'enfonça dans le canapé blanc moelleux du salon et lança d'une voix théâtrale un " Ma chère, vous auriez dû devenir psychologue" qui les fit rire toutes les deux._

_**Fin flash-back**_

Kushina sourit en entendant son fils insulter Sasuke de tous les noms - pas trop vulgaires bien sûr, il était devant sa mère - qu'il connaissait. Oh oui, vivement que les deux garçons se rendent compte de ce qu'elles avaient découvert deux jours plut tôt.

**_5 ans_**

_« Tiens bon la vague et tiens bon le vent, _

_Hissez haut Santiano, _

_Si Dieu veut toujours droit devant, _

_Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco... »_

- Quelle chanson débile, dit un petit garçon sur un ton monotone, affalé à moitié contre la vitre de la voiture.

Un autre petit garçon à sa droite le regarda, sa face empreinte d'horreur. Il n'aimait pas cette chanson ? Ce garçon n'était pas normal, mais alors pas du tout !

- En plus, une chanson débile chanté par un garçon débile la rend encore plus débile, poursuivit l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, insistant bien entendu sur le « débile » et en regardant de haut le blondinet.

Blondinet qui, on peut s'en douter, ne pouvait pas résister à une telle provocation et répliqua au tac au tac. Ils commencèrent donc à s'insulter jusqu'à que Fugaku leur intima l'ordre de se taire avec une voix glaciale et autoritaire. Les deux petits garçons, intimidés, cessèrent donc de parler, un peu tristes de ne plus pouvoir se disputer.

Le sommeil commença à taquiner le blond, sa tête dodelinant de gauche à droite, ses petits yeux se fermant par intervalle régulier. Sa tête couverte d'épis dorés finit par tomber sur l'épaule blanche de Sasuke et l'enfant s'endormit complétement. Le brun essaya de repousser ce poids encombrant mais renonça finalement en se rendant compte qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'endormir sur lui. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans le pays des rêves, posant à son tour sa tête brune sur celle de Naruto.

Lorsque Kushina se retourna pour voir si tout allait bien derrière, elle put voir son fils et son ami endormis et sûrement en train de faire de beaux rêves vu le petit sourire sur leur visage. Elle tira sur la manche de Mikoto pour lui montrer ce spectacle et elle s'empressa de prendre une photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

Après une heure de route supplémentaire, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Sasuke réveilla Naruto sans douceur, et encore une fois entre les deux enfants une dispute éclata.

- Elle est belle la maison !, s'écria Naruto au beau milieu de la dispute, pointant ladite maison du doigt.

Sasuke, surpris, se tourna dans la direction que pointait le blond et pour une fois il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. L'immense maison était blanche et un magnifique arbre avec une balançoire trônait fièrement devant. Minato, en voyant le regard que portait les deux enfants sur la maison, vint les voir et leur dit que désormais ce serait leur « maison de vacances ». Naruto sauta au cou de son père de joie puis sautilla autour de lui, tout content, jusqu'à ce que son père lui dise qu'il devrait dormir avec Sasuke pendant un mois.

- Uh ? Mais moi je veux paaaaaas ! Ça va gâcher mes Vacances !, bouda Naruto.

Un silence s'installa et Naruto se retourna vers le brun, étonné de son manque de répartie. Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, Yahiko et Itachi purent voir le visage de Sasuke se refermer, un voile de tristesse passant devant ses yeux et le petit brun tourna les talons pour partir en direction de la petite rivière qui passait près de la maison. Naruto émit un hoquet de surprise et après plusieurs secondes d'hébétement, il se mit à courir après lui, sous le regard étonné puis attendri des autres personnes présentes.

Naruto cherchait Sasuke du regard, et quand il le trouva, il lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber sur le dos, Naruto à califourchon sur lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Naruto se mit à pleurer et à lui dire plein de choses en même temps :

- Sasuke, Sasuke, je voulais pas dire ça ! Je voulais pas te vexer moi, pardon, soit pas en colère, moi je t'aime bien en fait, toi aussi hein ? Désolé, désolé !

Sasuke ne put qu'être ému et il lui souffla un « C'est pas grave... ». Naruto posa son front contre celui de son ami, et l'autre mit sa main dans ses cheveux, le serrant fort contre lui.

**_6 ans_**

Sasuke descendit les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger où ses parents, ceux de Naruto et les deux frères aînés étaient déjà installés, près à manger le petit déjeuner. Sasuke s'installa sur une chaise à côté de son père et leur lança un "Bonjour" mal réveillé.

- Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?, voulut savoir Kushina.

Sasuke attrapa une tartine de confiture de fraise que sa mère lui tendait puis répondit à la femme rousse :

- Il arrive.

Naruto apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et leur fit son éternel sourire rempli de joie, lançant un "bonjour" tonitruant. Il s'assit à côté de Sasuke et commença à manger pendant que les adultes discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur après-midi. Ils décidèrent de faire les courses et de laisser Sasuke et Naruto à la garde des plus vieux qui rouspétèrent de "toujours devoir s'occuper des gamins". Naruto leur tira la langue et Sasuke leur répondit qu'ils s'occuperaient d'eux très bien tout seul.

Après avoir fini de manger, Itachi et Yahiko coururent se baigner tandis que les deux autres partirent dans le jardin, se disputant sur le jeu qu'ils allaient faire. Mais Sasuke remarqua vite que le petit blond n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air préoccupé, chose étonnante chez lui puisqu'il était toujours enjoué. Il le prit par les épaules et le tourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Naruto parut hésiter quelques instants, puis finit par lui dire la chose qui le tracassait depuis ce matin :

- Est-ce que tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto comme s'il était débile, puis il hocha affirmativement la tête, ce qui rassura le blondinet. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, Sasuke le voyait bien. Il l'encouragea à continuer en lui donnant une petit tape sur la tête.

- Promets-le moi.

Du haut de ses six ans, Naruto regardait Sasuke avec ses yeux bleus remplis de détermination. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et Sasuke savait mieux que personne qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui commençaient à être trop long vinrent cacher ses orbes bleues.

- Naruto..., souffla Sasuke, exaspéré.

- Allez Sas'ke, je veux juste que tu me promettes ! C'est pas compliqué, si ? À moins que tu ne veuilles pas... ?, s'inquiéta Naruto, sa voix tremblant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

Et Sasuke, voyant les yeux de son ami se remplir de larmes prêtes à déborder, souffla de nouveau d'exaspération et dit enfin la phrase que Naruto voulait entendre depuis plus d'une heure :

- Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, promet de ne jamais quitter Naruto Uzumaki, mon meilleur ami.

Le tout ponctué d'un ton détaché que les pommettes rosies démontraient fortement.

Naruto rit avant de se jeter au cou de Sasuke, le serrant fort contre son cœur, en promettant la même chose, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ensuite le blond se releva et lui chuchota avec un air à la fois malicieux et mystérieux de l'attendre là pendant qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour que leur promesse soit éternelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun, en ayant marre d'attendre Naruto l'appela et commença à le chercher dans le jardin. Il le trouva tout sourire, à côté d'un vieil arbre où était marqué avec plein de fautes d'orthographes : « Sasuke et Naruto, lai meilleure ami a jamé ». Et pour la première fois de sa petite vie, Sasuke, au lieu de corriger ses fautes qu'il détestait tant, se contenta de faire un micro sourire et d'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux du blond.

* * *

Et bien, après avoir commencé avec une fiction il n'y a pas si longtemps, me revoici avec une deuxième. Alors que je n'ai même pas finit de poster tout les chapitre de la première fiction. Qui est en retard. Pardonnez-moi cher lecteur *pleure en s'inclinant*.J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, et qu'elle ne vous paraitra pas trop culcul.

_Review_ please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Mon dieu, je poste avec un retard monstre ! Surtout que cette fiction est finit... Je suis impardonnable ! Comme d'hab, les personnage de Naruto appartiennent a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sauf Tokaki, qui m'appartient, et que je sens que vous aller détester :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**7 ans**_

À 7 ans, Sasuke et Naruto étaient déjà connus dans tout le village comme étant « inséparables ». Quand un villageois apercevait Sasuke ou Naruto, il demandait systématiquement où était l'autre, et en général, il n'était pas loin. Toujours collés l'un a l'autre, ils étaient. Pourtant, quand les habitants du quartier leur demandaient s'ils s'aimaient bien, ils affichaient tous deux un air choqué, et criaient un "Non, jamais de la vie !". Fierté enfantine sûrement. Leurs deux frères étaient exactement pareil, sauf qu'eux n'avaient pas cette fierté qui caractérisaient tant Sasuke et Naruto et que d'une certaine manière, ils étaient moins "dépendants" l'un de l'autre. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, et sur la place principale d'Ame no Kuni se tenait le marché, comme tous les dimanches. Les familles Uchiwa et Uzumaki s'étaient retrouvées pour faire les courses, et pendant que les adultes allèrent acheter des fruits et des légumes, les enfants se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glace, Yahiko tenant la main de Naruto qui le tirait pour qu'il aille plus vite, et Itachi les mains dans les poches, exactement comme Sasuke. Arrivés devant le marchand de glace, l'homme qui tenait le stand sourit.

- Alors les enfants, combien de boules voulez-vous, et de quels goûts ?

- Pour moi, ce sera une boule au chocolat, répondit Itachi.

Naruto rapprocha sa tête de la vitre où étaient les glaces et les regarda, envieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre.

- Une boule à la framboise, déclara Yahiko.

L'homme se mit à préparer les cornets et les donna aux deux enfants. Il attendit que Sasuke dise ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne semblait pas se décider. Il allait lui posait la question quand Naruto parla sans même relever la tête :

- Une boule à la vanille pour Sas'ke, s'il vous plait.

Yahiko allait dire qu'il ne devait pas choisir pour lui, mais Sasuke parla avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose :

- Une à la fraise pour lui, répliqua t-il, montrant de la tête Naruto.

Le marchand de glace, assez surpris mais habitué au comportement bizarre de ces deux-là leur servit la glace et Itachi paya. Quand ils furent éloignés du stand, Itachi et Yahiko regardèrent avec surprise Sasuke et Naruto échanger leur glace. Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement, mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent que leurs aînés ne les suivaient plus. Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur,et Naruto leur dit un gracieux "Quoi ?", la bouche pleine de glace.

- Euh, pourquoi vous avez fait ça, là ? voulut savoir Yahiko.

- Bah, parce qu'on en avait envie. Puis Sas'ke, il dit toujours que la glace à la fraise, c'est pour les filles, même s'il adore ça. Fallait trouver un compro... Aïe !, cria Naruto, interrompu par la petite tape sur la tête que lui avait mise Sasuke.

- Mais euh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Donc tais-toi, répliqua Sasuke.

Ils commencèrent une énième dispute. Yahiko et Itachi se regardèrent et le brun murmura "Mon dieu qu'ils sont compliqués !", et le roux lui répondit sur le même ton un "Ouais, heureusement qu'on n'est pas comme ça.", et ils partirent rejoindre leurs parents, toujours sous les insultes qui pleuvaient entre les deux garçons.

_**8 ans**_

Naruto marchait dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, rentrant de l'école, seul. Et oui, pour la première fois depuis 8 ans, Sasuke était malade. Le blond, en apprenant cette nouvelle, avait cru à une blague au début, avant de se rendre compte que c'était la vérité, une vérité difficile à croire. Pour Naruto, Sasuke était une sorte d'être parfait, rempli de défauts. Oui, c'était bizarre, il l'avouait volontiers. Mais il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke était quelqu'un d'invincible, et que jamais il ne tomberait malade ou quelque chose dans le même genre, jamais. Et ça lui faisait un choc que ce ne soit pas le cas. Naruto n'était qu'un enfant, et une révélation de ce genre le laissait, pour parler couramment, sur le cul. Perdu dans ses petites pensées, il ne vit pas deux garçons plus grands que lui qui semblaient l'attendre au bout de la rue. Il ne s'en aperçut qu'au moment où il releva la tête et qu'il entendit une voix lui parler, le glaçant d'effroi :

- Bah alors, le petit enfant est tout seul aujourd'hui, il n'est pas avec son grand ami Sasuke-je-me-la-péte ? ricana le chef de la bande

Naruto lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs et essaya de passer, en vain. Les garçons, qui été quatre maintenant, lui barraient le passage. Il les avait déjà vu d'ailleurs. C'étaient des garçons qui étaient très jaloux de Sasuke à cause de sa popularité, et qui ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'avec ses moustaches "Il ressemblait à un renard méchant".

- Laissez-moi passer ! s'écria Naruto sur un ton qu'il avait voulu ferme, mais qui trembla un peu sous l'effet de la peur.

Parce qu'il n'en doutait pas, ils lui voulaient du mal. Tokaki confirma sa pensée lorsqu'il lui répondit "Non" et qu'il lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête vers l'arrière. Mais Naruto, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, savait se battre. Il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui le tenait et son poing atterrit sur l'arrête du nez d'un autre qui essayait de lui attrapait les mains. Mais ils reprirent vite le dessus et commencèrent à le rouer de coups pendant que Naruto essayait de se cacher le visage. À chaque fois qu'un gémissement sortait d'entre ses lèvres, les quatre garçons rigolaient encore plus fort. Mais les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir d'un seul coup et Naruto dégagea prudemment la tête de ses bras pour regarder dans la direction où s'étaient tournés les quatre enfants. À cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il ne vit qu'une silhouette floue. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'entendit ni son sauveur ordonner à ses assaillants de dégager avant qu'il ne les tue, ni les appels inquiets de la silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où une main blanche caressa lentement sa joue qu'il reconnut enfin celui qui l'avait aidé.

- Sas'ke, comment... ? bredouilla Naruto, avant de s'évanouir.

Comment hein ? Il l'avait senti, c'était tout. Le ténébreux se releva et mit le blondinet sur son dos avant de se mettre à marcher vers la maison de Naruto. Quand Kushina, installée tranquillement avec sa mère, son père et son mari, vit Sasuke, couvert de sueur avec Naruto sur le dos, du sang dans les cheveux, elle poussa un cri et les adultes se précipitèrent sur eux. Minata prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur tandis que Kushina appelait Tsunade, une amie de la famille, mais surtout, un médecin. Sasuke suivit Minato dans le salon et se laissa tomber près du canapé où était allongé Naruto. "Ils vont souffrir", pensa t-il, en entendant son meilleur ami gémir dans son sommeil. Oh oui, ces quatre garçons allaient payer. Et quand il vit Yahiko et Itachi arriver dans le salon et regarder Naruto, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

_**9 ans**_

Dans une lumineuse chambre pleine de couleurs, un garçon blond cherchait frénétiquement son pyjama dans tous les recoins de la pièce pendant que sa mère lui criait de se dépêcher, sous peine de rater le bus. Mais plus il entendait la voix de sa mère lui dire de se dépêcher, plus son stress d'être en retard s'aggravait. Où avait-il mis son pyjama ? Dans son tiroir ? Non, il n'était pas là. Peut-être sur son lit ? Il courut comme un fou jusqu'à celui-ci, mais il ne le trouva pas. Où avait-il mis ce pyjama de malheur ? Il commença à se tirer les cheveux par désespoir quand une voix lui murmura un « Bouh ! » dans l'oreille qui le fit sursauter. Un petit rire le fit se retourner.

- Sas'ke, tu m'as fais peur ! râla Naruto pendant que son meilleur ami ricanait discrètement.

- A-bru-ti, lui répondit le brun, détachant chaque syllabe pour bien faire enrager le blondinet, ce qui marcha très bien.

Sasuke avança tranquillement dans la chambre en désordre sous l'œil furibond de Naruto. Il alla droit vers un tas d'habits, le renversa et prit un des vêtements qui était en dessous en le soulevant fièrement vers Naruto. Le blond rougit d'embarras, car en à peine cinq secondes, Sasuke avait trouvé son pyjama qu'il cherchait depuis au moins une heure. Son ami le lui jeta à la figure, et lui dit de se dépêcher car il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à cause de lui. Il mit le vêtement dans sa valise, et dévala les escaliers avec celle-ci. Son père, sa mère et les parents de Sasuke les attendaient devant la voiture, dans laquelle ils montèrent direction l'école, où attendait leur bus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, les deux enfants prirent leur valise et les mirent dans le car. Naruto se jeta ensuite dans les bras de ses parents, leur disant qu'ils allaient lui manquer, même si ce n'était que deux jours et une nuit, pendant que Sasuke se laissa sagement prendre dans les bras par sa mère. Ils montèrent dans le bus, firent « Coucou » - surtout Naruto - à leurs parents, et partirent vers l'endroit où ils étaient censés passer une nuit. Après plus d'une heure de route, le car s'arrêta et les enfants déchargèrent leurs bagages pour les porter dans leur chambre qu'ils avait choisi au préalable. Sasuke et Naruto s'étant mis ensemble, ils eurent la chambre 7. À peine arrivé dedans, Naruto se jeta sur le lit de droite, juste en dessous de la fenêtre en criant joyeusement « Je dors sur celui-ci !». Sasuke lui adressa un regard dédaigneux, et partit sur l'autre lit, en face de celui de son ami.

Après qu'ils eurent rangé leur affaire, ils partirent avec leur classe à la découverte de la « nature » pendant le reste de la journée. Quand leur professeur leur annonça, après être revenus et avoir mangé, qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se coucher, les enfants crièrent de joie, exténués par cette journée. Les deux meilleurs amis se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, et se couchèrent après un « bonne nuit » dit d'une voix endormie. Après un sommeil sans rêves, ils se réveillèrent à sept heures et demi, descendirent manger et se demandèrent ce que leur réservait leur professeur.

-Bonjour les enfants ! dit Mr Hayate, leur professeur.

Les enfants répondirent mollement "Bonjour maître", encore la tête dans leur petit-déjeuner.

- Aujourd'hui, nous ferons un jeu de piste où il faudra trouver des indices et me ramener des objets qui seront sur cette feuille, dit-il en secouant un paquet de documents.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux. Il avait toujours adoré les jeux de piste ! Bien que n'ayant pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, il avait un instinct hors du commun pour trouver les indices et les objets. Et vu qu'il ferait équipe avec Sasuke, qui avait un sens de l'orientation impressionnant, ils ne pouvaient que réussir. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite en entendant les autres paroles de son professeur :

- Le jeu se déroulera dans la forêt située aux abords de notre hébergement : la forêt de la mort.

Naruto pâlit et Sasuke lui tapota la tête en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était qu'un nom. Il dit ça pour le rassurer plus qu'autre chose, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout comme Naruto.

/

- Et là, tu as entendu ? souffla Naruto, angoissé.

Sasuke frissonna. Oh oui, là il avait vraiment entendu un bruit. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa le bras, s'accrochant au fin T-shirt noir que portait Sasuke. Il le sentit trembler contre lui.

- Je veux pas rester ici Sas'ke.

- Tu as peur ? demanda moqueusement Sasuke pour essayer de le détendre.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, et fit non de la tête, alors qu'il pouvait voir danser dans ses yeux la peur et l'angoisse.

- Viens, on va essayer de sortir de cette forêt, déclara Sasuke, avançant d'un pas qu'il voulait sûr, Naruto sur ses talons.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure avant de trouver la sortie de la forêt où leur professeur attendait les élèves. Sasuke et Naruto ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Ils n'avaient trouvait aucun des indices et objets qui étaient inscrits sur la liste, et qui plus est, ils rentraient tremblant de peur. Mais leur honte se dissipa en voyant les autres élèves dans le même état qu'eux, certains pleurant qui se faisait réconforter par leurs amis. Naruto, toujours accroché à Sasuke, se pencha vers lui :

- Ça va, on s'en sort pas trop mal.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent un peu pour essayer d'oublier qu'ils avaient flippé comme des malades.

_**10 ans**_

- Les enfants, papa et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire !, cria Kushina à travers la maison.

Minato, déjà assis dans le salon, fit un petit sourire rassurant à sa femme qui s'installa à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe M'man ? demanda Naruto, son frère en retrait derrière lui.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Minato.

Yahiko et Naruto, peu habitués à ce que leur père parle ainsi, comprirent que c'était sérieux.

- Bien, commença Minato quand ses deux fils furent assis, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à annoncer, et je vous demande de ne pas me couper, compris ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent sagement.

- J'ai trouvé un travail à Konoha, la capitale, un travail que je ne peux refuser, et que j'ai accepté après en avoir longuement parlé avec votre mère. Nous déménageons cette semaine, déclara Minato.

Naruto se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Quoi, on déménage ? Moi j'veux pas, j'veux pas partir sans Sasuke, hurla le blondinet, son petit visage rond tout rouge de colère.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu saurais que Fugaku a lui aussi trouvé un poste dans la même entreprise que moi, et que nous partons ensemble, à Konoha.

Naruto resta figé quelques secondes avant que son visage ne devienne souriant.

- Ah. Bah c'est cool alors, dit l'enfant en se grattant la tête.

Kushina et Minato se regardèrent ébahis, pendant que Yahiko rigolait de la simplicité de Naruto, qui les regardaient tous, interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal. La femme rousse se leva du canapé pour embrasser son cadet sur le front.

- Et bien, si c'est "cool", c'est parfait, dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux familles passèrent le reste de la semaine à emballer dans des cartons les affaires qu'ils prenaient, et à jeter les choses trop encombrantes qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre avec eux à Konoha. La veille du jour J, ils organisèrent une petite fête d'adieu où furent invités tous leurs voisins. Les habitants, en partant à la fin de cette fête, pensèrent tous que leur petit village serait bien plus triste sans ces enfants qui avaient le don de les faire rire, et ces quatre personnes qu'était Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina et Minato, qui furent des très bon voisins, et amis.

Le jour fatidique arriva, bien trop vite au goût de chacun, quand même triste de quitter leur petit village. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et alors que la voiture commençait à rouler, Sasuke et Naruto se retournèrent et regardèrent derrière eux les vestiges de leur enfance passé. À l'instant où leurs maisons furent hors de vue, ils se détournèrent de la vitre et ils attachèrent leur ceinture. D'un geste quasi-inconscient, ils se prirent la main et pensèrent qu'au moins, ils partaient ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Héhé, vous allez être content, vous allez savoir ce qu'a fait Sasuke pour Tokaki... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ! ce chapitre est celui dont j'ai pris le plus de plaisir a écrire, peut-être parce que l'on voit de plus en plus le rapprochement de nos deux stars Konohaiennes préférés ! :)

Bonne lecture de cet avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

_**11 ans**_

Dès leur premier jour d'école, une horde de fille se jeta sur Sasuke, lui demandant nom, âge, ce qu'il aimait et quel était son type de fille. Sasuke, encerclait, les regardait comme si elles étaient folles et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle. Le brun lui lança un regard noir, teinté d'une légère lueur de supplication. Naruto, toujours en rigolant, réussit à parvenir jusqu'à Sasuke et cria pour que toutes les filles l'entendent :

- Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, il a 11 ans, il aimerait que vous le laissiez passer et n'aime pas les folles furieuses !

Sasuke fit son éternel mini sourire, content de voir que son meilleur ami avait – encore une fois – réussi à clouer le bec de ses fans-girls. Fans-girls qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air ravie de ce que venait de dire le blond et qui apparemment s'apprêtaient à se lancer sur lui pour le tuer. Sasuke s'avança donc de façon à être devant lui et regarda tour à tour les filles dans les yeux pour leur faire comprendre un « Tu l'touches, j'te tue ». Les jeunes collégiennes se reculèrent et laissèrent passer les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers le panneau où était affiché les classes. Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent à chercher leurs noms, et le blond ne put que sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

- Une année de plus à te supporter, dit Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna vers lui, près à l'envoyer promener, mais il vit dans les yeux de son ami le même soulagement qu'il éprouvait à ne pas être séparer de lui. Il lui tira donc la langue puis gonfla les joues comme un petit garçon, faisant semblant d'être énervé.

La matinée passa tranquillement, entre présentation de professeurs, et de « sur quoi nous travaillerons cette année ». Quand vint l'heure de manger, ils décidèrent d'aller sur le toit, endroit où les fans de Sasuke ne viendrait pas le chercher. Du moins, il l'espérait très fort. Pendant qu'ils marchaient et que Naruto lui parlait d'Orochimaru, le professeur de physique-chimie, ils virent un groupe de personnes, aussi différentes les unes que les autres se diriger vers eux. Naruto arrêta de parler et une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraudes prit la parole :

- Bonjour ! En fait, on voulait savoir si vous vouliez manger avec nous ! Vu que vous êtes nouveaux et que vous ne connaissez personne, on pourrait faire connaissance !

L'adolescente leur sourit, et Naruto pensa tout de suite qu'elle était très gentille. Il regarda son ami qui se tenait à sa droite, lui demandant silencieusement s'il voulait bien accepter l'invitation. Le brun, voyant que son ami voulait manger avec eux, et qu'il n'accepterait pas l'invitation sans son consentement, lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sourit, puis se tourna vers les collégiens qui attendaient leur réponse.

- D'accord !

Un type aux sourcils étrangement épais leur fit une pose étrange au lançant « Vive la force de la jeunesse !», et Naruto partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, suivit de celui de Sasuke, bien plus discret. Pendant que les deux garçons se calmaient, et que Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses, leur fit les présentations, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec deux billes couleur aigue-marine en guise de yeux s'approcha de celui à la coupe de cheveux en forme d'ananas. Les mains dans les poches l'air de s'ennuyer, il regardait les deux individus qui venait de s'intégrer à la bande, et son ami lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ils sont très proches.

Et l'autre garçon ne put qu'acquiescer à ces paroles.

_**12 ans**_

Sasuke se retenait fortement de donner un grand coup sur la tête à la personne qui marchait, ou plutôt sautillait, à côté de lui. Il commençait vraiment à se demander quel âge mental avait Naruto. Cinq, six ans ? Pourquoi était-il si excité par le simple fait d'aller chez Sakura ? D'accord, le petit blond avait un faible pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Sakura par-ci, Sakura par-là, Sasuke commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

- Sas'ke, on est arrivé !

Alléluia, pensa-t-il. Au moins, devant Sakura, il ne s'excitait pas comme ça. Naruto toqua à la porte et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses vint leur ouvrir. Elle leur fit un énorme sourire et les invita à entrer. Une fois débarrassés de leurs chaussures, ils rejoignirent tous les trois le salon où tous leurs amis les attendaient.

- Alors, alors, dit Lee avec sa fougue habituelle, on peut commencer le jeu ?

- Oui, oui Lee, on commence, lui répondit Tenten.

Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent par terre et Sakura fit tourner la bouteille qui était au milieu de leur cercle. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Hinata qui rougit quand elle vit le regard lubrique de Sakura et Ino. Elle répondit Vérité et Sakura lui demanda si elle avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un. La brune répondit un presque inaudible non.

- Tu te réserves, c'est ça ? dit Ino, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Hinata piqua un fard énorme, surtout quand Naruto cria "Elle se réserve pour qui ?". Sasuke secoua la tête,pendant que Neji murmurait un "Quel abruti". Le jeu continua dans cette bonne humeur, les questions de plus en plus honteuses, et les actions de plus en plus osées. Naruto et Lee durent faire un aller-retour dans la rue de Sakura, en criant "Superman" en caleçon, Neji dut avouer que oui, il adorait ses cheveux et ainsi de suite. C'était encore au tour de Sakura de faire tourner la bouteille, et elle priait pour que celle-ci tombe sur le brun. Quand ce fut le cas, elle faillit crier de joie. Sasuke choisit Vérité, ce que Sakura espérait.

- Pour qui tu as été le plus énervé à cause de quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal à une personne que tu apprécies ?

Sakura croisa ses doigts derrière son dos en espérant qu'il dirait "Pour toi Sakura, quand je t'avais défendue contre deux filles qui se moquaient de toi.".

- C'était pour Naruto, déclara-t-il impassible, mais fixant quand même son verre pour ne pas croiser les yeux de ses amis, et surtout celui de son meilleur ami.

- Pour moi ? murmura Naruto, surpris au-delà du possible.

Voyant que Sasuke ne répondait pas et que Sakura, malgré sa peine à cet instant, était quand même curieuse, elle lui ordonna de lui raconter cette histoire.

- C'était quand on avait neuf ans. Cet abruti-là, dit-il en désignant Naruto, s'était fait coincer par quatre mecs qui nous détestaient, et vu que ce jour-là, j'étais malade, ils en ont profité pour le tabasser. Quand ça c'est passé, j'étais chez moi, mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'me suis levé et j'ai fait le chemin de l'école. C'est là que j'ai vu Naruto en train de se faire frapper. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont flippé, et ce sont barrés. Je l'ai ramené chez lui.

Sasuke s'arrêta pour rependre son souffle, avant de reprendre son récit, ses amis pendus à ses lèvres.

- Le lendemain, pendant que tu te reposais, dit-il en regardant Naruto dans les yeux, je suis sorti discrètement de la maison, pour ne pas que mes parents me remarquent, et je suis allé dans un parc où ces mecs trainaient toujours. Je les ai vus et je me suis jeté sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi et Yahiko sont arrivés en courant, et m'ont empêché de les envoyer à l'hôpital.

Shikamaru siffla d'admiration, résumant à peu près l'état d'esprit des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sasuke regardait toujours Naruto dans les yeux, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, car malgré que le fait que cette histoire le concernait, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il savait que s'il le lui avait dit, Naruto aurait culpabilisé. Mais la petite lueur au fond des yeux du blond qui exprimait de la surprise laissa place à la gratitude, et à l'amour fraternel que Naruto lui portait, et l'autre jeune garçon fut soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Le blondinet se rapprocha de Sasuke, et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, comme il lui faisait souvent, avant de lui souffler un "Merci 'Suke" à l'oreille. Cet épisode passé, Sasuke fit tourner la bouteille, et le jeu continua de plus belle jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

_**13 ans**_

Une jeune adolescente aux yeux incroyablement verts et aux cheveux étonnamment roses attendait impatiemment près des panneaux des répartitions des classes ses amis. Elle avait déjà regardé qui était dans la classe de qui, et elle n'attendait plus que ses compagnons pour leur annoncer qu'encore une fois, ils étaient tous dans la même classe. Un sourire béat prit place sur ses lèvres : encore une année où elle serait dans la classe de Sasuke, où elle pourrait l'admirer de tout son saoul, où elle pourrait tout tenter pour attirer son attention, et où elle pourrait peut-être se retrouver enfin seule avec lui. Une chevelure blonde apparut dans son champ de vision et elle accourut vers elle, sautant dans les bras d'Ino, sa meilleure amie. Et rivale. Elle put ensuite voir tous ses amis arriver tour à tour, et, accompagnée d'Ino, elle alla à leur rencontre. Quand ils furent tous là, elle put enfin annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

-Cette année, nous serons encore dans la même classe !

Lee leva les bras au ciel et cria un "Je suis encore avec ma belle fleur de cerisier" en regardant Sakura avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles, pendant que Tenten, Ino, Hinata soupiraient de joie d'être encore dans la même classe. Shikamaru et Neji lâchèrent un "Fallait si attendre", pendant que Shino et Choji acquiesçaient. Mais Sakura, sans s'en ficher complétement – c'était ses meilleures amies, elle était contente d'être dans la même classe – se retourna vers Sasuke pour voir sa réaction, celle qui l'intéressait le plus. Mais encore une fois, l'attention de Sasuke n'était dirigé que vers une seule personne, et même en ayant l'habitude, Sakura ne put qu'être déçue. Ino vit les épaules de Sakura s'affaisser et décida de lui remonter le moral avec la façon qui marchait le mieux : la provocation.

- Alors ma belle, tu abandonnes déjà l'idée de prendre le premier baiser de Sasuke ? lança Ino, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air provocatrice.

Sakura se tourna vers elle et la blonde put constater que dans ses yeux brillaient déjà une lueur qu'elle connaissait tout particulièrement.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités très chère ! C'est moi qui aurait le premier baiser de Sasuke, et personne d'autre, répondit l'adolescente, sûre d'elle.

Ino pouffa face au comportement de son amie, remplie de détermination. Quand elle vit Sakura se dirigeait vers Sasuke qui était, encore une fois, en pleine dispute avec Naruto, elle ne put que constater que ce n'était pas très difficile de remonter le moral de son amie. Neji, très à cheval sur les horaires, leur fit remarquer que s'ils continuaient à parler dans la cour, ils allaient être en retard. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher pour se rendre en classe. Hinata essaya discrètement de s'approcher de Naruto pour lui demander s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances. Malheureusement pour elle, Tenten ayant vu le blond faire des grimaces pas possibles pour faire rigoler Kiba, il se prit un poing sur le haut du crâne, pendant qu'elle lui demandait, ou plutôt lui ordonnait d'arrêter de faire l'abruti, et ça illico presto. Naruto lui jeta un regard outré et se massa le crâne. Les coups de poings de Tenten faisaient mal, autant que ceux de Sakura.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'était pas un abruti quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Il perdit l'équilibre et ferma les yeux, attendant le choc du sol dur sur son corps. Mais il ne sentit que quelque chose d'assez confortable sous lui, et quelque chose d'humide, mais doux sur ses lèvres. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il put constater que la chose humide et douce n'était qu'autre que la bouche de son meilleur ami, collée à la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux, en même temps que Sasuke, aussi étonné que lui, et ils se reculèrent précipitamment, sous le silence de mort qu'avait provoqué cette scène. Les deux garçons, encore à terre, restèrent hébétés jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent une aura malfaisante envahir le couloir.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers leurs amis et Naruto constata que cette aura particulièrement menaçante était entièrement dirigée vers lui. « Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je s'rais mort 400 fois. Minimum. » pensa Naruto. Car la moitié des groupies de Sasuke avait vu cette scène horrible et toutes avaient pensé au même moment "Il a pris le premier baiser de Sasuke. Il est mort". Heureusement que Naruto avait de bons réflexes dû à des années d'entraînements pour échapper aux fans du ténébreux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Naruto était déjà en train de courir, vite suivi par les fans en colère. Et pendant qu'il courait pour échapper à une mort certaine, il se dit que "Putain, niveau connerie, j'en rate vraiment pas une !"

_**14 ans**_

- À la fin de l'année, tu iras dans une école où tu pourras vraiment montrer tes talents et où les autres élèves auront ton niveau.

Sasuke était tellement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne protesta même pas à l'entente de ces mots. Il allait partir dans une nouvelle école et dans une nouvelle ville ? Qui plus est, ses parents ne lui avaient même pas demandé son avis, ils ne l'avaient même pas consulté avant de prendre cette décision qui le concernait lui avant tout ! C'était sa vie! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, son père, de sa voix froide et sans sentiments, lui enleva tout espoir de rétorquer quelque chose :

- Nous t'avons déjà inscrit dans cette école et fait désinscrire de l'autre. Tu iras dans cette école Sasuke, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Son père partit, les laissant lui et sa mère seule dans le salon, signe que la conversation était close. Sa mère essaya de le rassurer, lui disant que c'était pour son bien, mais aucune de ses paroles ne l'atteignait vraiment. Il allait partir, loin. Seul. Tout doucement, il prit conscience que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être véritablement séparé de Naruto. Et son monde s'écroula.

Naruto lisait tranquillement un livre dans le salon, quand soudain il releva la tête et lâcha son bouquin qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Sa mère, attelée à préparer le dîner dans la cuisine, entendit ce bruit et appela son fils pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle enleva son tablier et se dirigea vers le salon, inquiète du silence inhabituel de son fils. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit Naruto tenant le bout de son t-shirt à l'emplacement de son cœur, un air bouleversé sur le visage.

- Naruto, chéri, ça va ?

Sa phrase sembla réveiller le blondinet, car il se leva et lui dit en passant devant elle « Je vais chez Sasuke. », et partit tel un courant d'air. Kushina restait hébétée devant le comportement de son enfant. Que s'était-il passé pour que Naruto parte d'un coup, comme ça ? Mais elle se rassura un peu en pensant que Naruto allait chez Sasuke. Elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec lui.

Sasuke, Sasuke, il était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke. Il l'avait ressenti, au plus profond de son âme, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Comme les fois où il se disputait avec sa famille. Mais là, c'était pire. Il avait été pris dans un sentiment d'urgence qu'il lui avait fait tout oublier. Il commença à courir jusqu'à la maison du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Sasuke, debout en plein milieu de la rue, la tête baissée. Une vague de panique l'envahit et il se précipita vers Sasuke, qui releva la tête au moment où Naruto lui touchait l'épaule. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux finit par le convaincre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave. Mais Sasuke ne parlait toujours pas et le silence était quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait supporter à ce moment-là.

- Sasuke, murmura le blond. Dis-moi...

- Mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer dans une école de surdoué. Je pars là-bas Naruto, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

Douleur et désespoir passèrent dans les yeux de Sasuke en voyant les orbes bleus de son meilleur ami se remplir de larmes et crier des « Non, non ! » silencieux. Naruto s'accrocha au t-shirt noir de son ami, le suppliant à mi-voix de lui dire que c'était un cauchemar, que ce n'était pas la réalité. Le brun secoua la tête et Naruto tomba au sol, des sanglots de plus en plus fort venant secoué tout son être. Il se mit à genoux devant cette forme recroquevillé et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Sasuke ne pleurait pas, non, parce que Naruto versait déjà assez de larmes pour deux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Cela fait au moins deux semaines que ce chapitre est près a être posté, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en souviens... Dieu merci, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui suis ma fiction, sinon je crois bien que je me serais fait tuer par écran d'ordinateur x)

* * *

_**15 ans**_

Ce jour-là, Sasuke se réveilla, Naruto dans le creux de ses bras, les yeux encore humides de perles salées. Hier soir, accoudé sur son balcon, il avait vu Naruto arriver dans son jardinet et lui avait fait signe de monter. Ils avaient dû rester au moins dix minutes à se regarder avant que Naruto ne se mette à pleurer et que Sasuke ne le prenne dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés sur le balcon, Naruto déversant sa tristesse sur Sasuke. Il s'était ensuite endormi et Sasuke l'avait posé sur son lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés pendant que le blond venait se pelotonner contre lui. Le jeune homme réveillé prit une des mèches des cheveux soyeux de son ami, qu'il entoura ensuite autour de son doigt.

Aujourd'hui... C'était aujourd'hui qu'il partait, pour trois ans, trois longues années. Il se sentait si perdu. Il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment d'être à la fois perdu et vulnérable parce qu'il partait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il y avait été avec ses parents, son frère et Naruto. Et là, il partait sans eux. Il partait seul, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Peur de la solitude, et de cette impression de ne pas contrôler son destin. Peur de se retrouver loin de son frère, de ses amis et par dessus tout, de Naruto. Il le sentit remuer dans son sommeil et vit ses yeux papillonner, signe qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.

- Rejoins-moi en bas, chuchota t-il en se levant.

Il sortit de sa chambre, ou plutôt s'enfuit. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Naruto. S'il commençait à s'effondrer devant lui, il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir. Sasuke respira lentement, et mit sur son visage son masque d'impassibilité. Naruto pleurait pour eux deux, alors Sasuke serait fort pour eux. Il rejoignit sa famille dans le salon qui était en train de manger le petit déjeuner. Il ne leur dit qu'à peine bonjour et s'assit. Les autres membres de la famille Uchiwa ne furent même pas surpris de voir Naruto débouler dans le salon, cherchant Sasuke du regard. Quand il le vit, il s'assit à coté de lui et attrapa le bout de son t-shirt de sa main gauche, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Et quand il croisa le regard de Naruto, il put y voir une lueur d'affolement qui confirma sa pensée.

Mikoto lui passa une tartine et sans lâcher Sasuke, le blond l'attrapa et l'apporta à sa bouche avec sa main libre. Mais il n'avait pas faim, cela se voyait. Il se contenta de mâchouiller le bout de pain et ne le finit même pas, le laissant traîner à côté des biscottes de Sasuke qu'il n'avait même pas touché.

L'horloge sonna neuf heures et Sasuke partit se préparer, Naruto sur ses talons. Il ne se sépara pas de lui de plus de deux mètres, même quand il prit sa douche. Naruto enfouit juste sa tête dans ses bras et se cala contre la porte en attendant qu'il se lave. Il l'aida à faire sa valise et ils descendirent ensemble les marches jusqu'à la voiture qui emmènerait Sasuke. Kushina, Minato et Yahiko étaient là, et chacun prit le brun dans leurs bras, lui souhaitant bonne chance en ajoutant qu'il leur manquerait beaucoup. Sasuke se retourna ensuite vers Naruto qui se jeta dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, respirant son odeur pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas, murmura Sasuke.

Il se détacha ensuite de lui et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Quand elle démarra, il ne se retourna pas. Il s'appuya contre la vitre, et cacha sa tête dans son coude. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, il se laissa aller et pleura silencieusement.

Naruto resta planter au milieu de la rue à regarder la voiture s'en aller. Il ne bougea toujours pas, même quand la voiture ne fut qu'un point obscur dans l'horizon. Yahiko allait s'avancer pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule quand Naruto tomba brusquement à genoux. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour constater qu'il s'était évanoui.

Le temps filait, sans couleur ni vie pour Naruto. Sasuke parti, c'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Depuis toujours, ils se connaissaient et étaient ensemble. Alors comment devait-il vivre sans Sasuke ? C'était comme vivre sans air et sans lumière. Bien sûr, il avait d'autres amis qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils ne comprenaient pas Naruto comme Sasuke le comprenait, il ne leur suffisait pas de regarder dans ses prunelles bleuâtres pour savoir si Naruto allait mal, ou pas. Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait comme un trou béant dans la poitrine, qui s'élargissait chaque jour d'absence de Sasuke. Quand on lui demandait s'il allait bien, il avait envie de leur répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Parce que quand il n'était plus là, il ne savait plus s'il allait bien, s'il avait faim, s'il avait froid. Rien, il ne savait plus rien.

_**16 ans**_

Ses parents allaient l'engueuler, ses amis se feraient sûrement un sang d'encre, Sasuke allait le traiter d'abruti congénital, mais qu'importe ! Jamais, depuis un an, il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Plus il avançait et plus le trou qui s'était formé au niveau de sa poitrine se refermait. Il marchait sous une pluie battante et un vent qui arrivait par bourrasque devant lui, mais il se sentait bien, serein. Heureux. Parce qu'il allait enfin le revoir. Il arriva enfin devant l'endroit qui lui avait volé son meilleur ami, sa moitié, et qui allait maintenant lui offrir la délivrance. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il escalade le portail, ce qu'il fit, malgré qu'il fasse six mètres de haut – ils ont peur que les élèves s'échappent ou quoi ? – Il courut comme un dépravé vers la chambre numéro 10.

Quand il arriva enfin devant le couloir qui le mènerait à sa chambre, il put voir un type frôlant le mètre quatre-vingt l'attendre devant celle-ci, légèrement affalé dessus. Il avança jusqu'à lui et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Sasuke ne s'efface de la porte, laissant ainsi Naruto rentrer dans la chambre. Le brun lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain d'un signe de tête, pendant qu'il allait sur le lit, pour ensuite s'immerger sous les couvertures. Naruto alla se changer, piquant un t-shirt trop grand pour lui à Sasuke, le sien étant mouillé. Il étendit ses vêtements sur la barre qui retenait le rideau de douche, et sortit de la pièce. Il avança furtivement vers le lit et s'allongea ensuite au côté de son meilleur ami qui se retourna vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent et Naruto ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Naruto voulait dire à Sasuke à quel point il lui avait manqué, mais les mots ne semblaient pas suffire. Un an sans se voir laisse irrémédiablement des traces.

Sasuke sortit sa main de sous la couverture et la posa entre l'espace qui les séparait. Après une brève hésitation, il avança sa main jusqu'à la joue de Naruto pour la caresser du bout des doigts. Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être pour ensuite se rapprocher du brun trop longtemps parti. Il colla son front contre celui de son ami et frotta son nez contre le sien, un petit rire résonnant dans la pénombre de la chambre pendant que la main pâle prenait plus d'assurance et se posait entièrement sur la joue hâlée, la caressant encore et encore. Puis elle glissa lentement sur le cou bronzé parsemé à présent de quelques frissons, pour descendre ensuite sur le bras du blond.

Sasuke repoussa la couverture qui couvrait son corps et celui de son meilleur ami. Il laissa courir quelques instant ses doigts sur le bras de Naruto, pour ensuite aller parcourir son flanc par-dessus le t-shirt noir. La respiration de Naruto se coupa, pour repartir dans une course effrénée. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de l'autre jeune homme. La main pâle arrêta ses caresses, attendant un accord silencieux que Naruto lui donna en allant chercher une des mèches corbeaux de Sasuke.

Sasuke reprit ses caresses sur le tissu noir et Naruto s'amusa avec ses cheveux noirs soyeux, effleurant quelques fois des doigts la joue pâle. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il leur fallaient plus, beaucoup plus pour se retrouver entièrement. Ils se rapprochèrent et une tête blonde vient se nicher dans le cou du ténébreux qui en profita pour passer sa main en-dessous de ce bout de tissu noir qui lui bloquait l'accès à la peau douce, comme celle d'un bébé, du blond. La respiration des deux garçons s'accéléra et s'emmêla quand Naruto embrassa le coin de l'embrasure de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci poussa l'autre adolescent sur le dos et monta sur lui, retirant son t-shirt et le sien par la même occasion. Il regarda l'ange en dessous de lui, et se baissa doucement vers lui, pour ensuite effleurer ses lèvres que l'autre adolescent s'empressa d'attraper entre les siennes. Les langues se caressaient, de même que les mains s'activaient sur le corps de l'autre. Bientôt, soupirs et gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Mais encore une fois, ce n'étaient pas assez. Il fallait plus, toujours plus, encore plus, pour combler le manque qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant un an. Quand Sasuke retira son caleçon ainsi que celui de Naruto, et que le brun s'enfonçât dans l'intimité de Naruto, ils eurent l'impression de retrouver une partie trop longtemps perdue d'eux-même. Ils n'avaient même pas conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. L'importance, pour eux, c'était de refermer le trou qui s'était formé au niveau de leur cœur. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent cette nuit-là.

_**17 ans**_

Naruto pianotait furieusement sur son bureau. Enfin Sasuke avait une connexion internet pour lui ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler ! En plus, cette connexion tombait vraiment à pique ! Le petit son caractéristique du message instantané retentit dans la chambre. Le blond se jeta carrément sur son clavier et ouvrit la conversation MSN.

**_N_aruto : **Enfin ! P'tain mec, ça fait deux heures que j'tattend ! T'assure pa :(

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde : **Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à revenir.

**_N_aruto **: Fo qu'tu m'aide ! J'é un devoir de math pour demain, et je galére là !

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde**: …

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde**: C'est pour ça que tu m'as attendu ?

**_N_aruto **: Ba, un peu. Mais j'voulé de tes new aussi ! :)

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde**: Bien sûr, c'est ça.

**_N_aruto : **'Suke ? Té vexer ?

**_N_aruto :** Hééééééééé, répon !

**_N_aruto** : !

**_N_aruto** : Connar ! Enfoiré !

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde** : Ta gueule.

**_N_aruto** : Attends Sasuke...

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde**: Y'a pas d'attends qui tienne. J'ai dû faire un scandale à la directrice pour pouvoir avoir une ligne internet dans ma chambre pour pouvoir TE parler, et toi, quand je me connecte, la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que je dois t'aider pour ton putain de devoir de math ? Alors que ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vu ?

Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand un autre message instantané arriva.

**_S_as'ke, dans le trou du cul du monde**: Et bien, tu sais où tu te le mets le devoir ? Dans ton cul. Connard.

Et Sasuke se déconnecta sur ces bonnes paroles. Il tapa un grand coup sur la table, ce qui fit tomber les quelques livres et crayons qui s'y trouvaient. « Merde », pensa t-il « merde, merde, merde. » Il était déjà pris de remords, mais là, il était bien trop énervé pour se reconnecter et s'excuser. Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. C'était Naruto qui était en tord. Il s'était démené pour avoir cette ligne internet, et lui qui détestait MSN, Facebook et toutes ces conneries-là, avait fait un effort pour s'en créer une. Pour lui, son putain de meilleur ami, qui se foutait royalement de lui. Qui ne pensait qu'à son devoir de maths. Un an, un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! Et il lui parlait de... de cours ! De rage, Sasuke attrapa un de ses bouquins et le balança à travers la pièce. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et mit un de ses bras en travers de sa tête pour se cacher des rayons de soleil.

Un an, c'est long... Peut-être, peut-être que Naruto l'avait finalement oublié. Il était resté avec Sakura, Ino, Kiba et compagnie, peut-être qu'il l'avait remplacé et que Kiba était devenu son meilleur ami. Ou Shikamaru. Ou Neji. Et que lui s'était fait recaler au niveau « d'intello qui donne les réponses ». Ah putain, se dit-il, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa cage thoracique. Fallait qu'il arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça sinon il allait finir mort d'un arrêt cardiaque. Naruto, Naruto, source de tous ses malheurs, autant que de son bonheur. Il aurait aimé ne pas le rencontrer, mais il savait que sa vie aurait été fade sans lui. Une vie sans couleur, qui n'aurait pas valu la peine d'être vécue. Il avait trop de pouvoir sur lui, comme il en avait lui-même sur Naruto. Il suffirait de quelques mots bien placés pour qu'ils se détruisent mutuellement. Il suffisait de quelques mots bien placés pour qu'ils vivent dans une utopie créée par leurs simples mots.. Naruto avait besoin de lui. Naruto l'aimait, il était son meilleur ami. Rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça.

Tandis qu'il assimilait ces paroles, son cœur se desserra et devint plus léger. Demain, demain, il s'excuserait, à sa manière bien sûr. Pas aujourd'hui. Il avait sa fierté tout de même.

_**18 ans**_

- Itachi, attends-moi !

Ledit Itachi se retourna et regarda le blond courir vers lui d'un œil exaspéré. Il arriva à lui tout sourire, un bâton de réglisse dans la bouche.

- Rappelle-moi l'âge que tu as déjà ?

- Dix-huit ans depuis aujourd'hui ! lui répondit Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

Il lui attrapa ensuite la manche et le tira tout en lui criant qu'il voulait son cadeau maintenant. Itachi se laissa faire en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait que son petit frère qui arrivait à calmer son tempérament de feu. Ils passèrent l'après midi à faire les boutiques, Naruto n'arrivant pas à se décider sur ce qu'il voulait. Après un énième magasin, le blond tomba finalement amoureux d'un jeu vidéo intitulé « Clash of Ninja ». Itachi le lui acheta et ils purent enfin partir du centre commercial. En chemin, où Naruto s'extasiait sur son nouveau jeu, Itachi lui jetant des coups d'œil attendris, ils croisèrent Kiba, Hinata, Ino et Sakura.

- Happy Birthday petit prince ! cria Ino.

Elle se jeta sur Naruto et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Hinata vint prendre timidement le blond dans ses bras sans oublier de rougir, suivie de Sakura et de Kiba qui lui tapa le dos.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix huit ans ? demanda Kiba.

- C'est cool ! dit Naruto en levant le pouce.

Ils rigolèrent de concert et se remirent en route vers la maison Uchiwa où ils étaient tous invités pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto se retrouva collé contre sa mère et Mikoto, qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire larmoyant.

- Mon bébé a dix huit ans, bredouilla Kushina, les larmes au yeux.

- Maman, s'te plaît. Là, tu m'fous la honte, grommela le blond en essayant de se dégager.

Il lança un regard rageur à ses amis qui retenaient difficilement leur rire. Les deux femmes lâchèrent finalement Naruto qui alla dire bonjour à ses autres amis. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon et ils posèrent les cadeaux du blond sur une table disposée spécialement pour ça.

- Pourquoi on doit attendre d'avoir mangé le gâteau pour ouvrir mes cadeaux ? se lamenta Naruto.

- Parce qu'on aime te faire souffrir, déclara Neji.

Naruto se jeta sur lui en criant « Méchant ! » tout en rigolant. La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, et arrivé au soir, ils commencèrent à manger le gâteau. Après l'avoir englouti, Naruto put enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux. De la part de Tenten, Lee et Neji, il eut un magnifique couteau « pour décorer » avait précisé la jeune fille aux chignons, et un livre sur les art martiaux. De Ino, Shikamaru et Choji, un livre de cuisine et un slim noir. De Sakura, il eut un t-shirt blanc, orné d'une spirale. De Hinata, Kiba et Shino, deux CD des Black Eyed Peas.

-J 'savais que tu les voulais absolument, ajouta Kiba quand Naruto se jeta à son cou.

Hinata prit un des CD et le mit dans le lecteur. La musique retentit dans la pièce et les parents allèrent se réfugier au deuxième étage, laissant les enfants s'amuser. Mais Naruto, tout aussi content qu'il soit, n'avait pas tellement la tête à faire la fête. Il sortit sur la terrasse et s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillée. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent frais s'amuser avec ses cheveux. Il n'entendit pas une ombre approcher et ne la vit pas se pencher vers lui. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentit un souffle anormalement chaud au-dessus de lui qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba dans des yeux onyx et ne réfléchit pas avant de se jeter sur la personne à qui appartenait ces yeux. L'ombre tomba, Naruto sur lui, sa petit tête blonde enfouie dans le cou pâle de l'autre personne.

- T'es venu, murmura Naruto.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, chuchota l'homme en entourant de ses bras la taille fine du corps au-dessus de lui.

Malgré les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu et la présence de ses amis, il lui avait manquait quelque chose. Il lui avait manqué quelqu'un. Et savoir que cette personne était là le remplissait de bonheur. Une larme tomba sur la clavicule de l'inconnu.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dit encore une fois Sasuke.

* * *

Et voilà une fin happy end comme je l'est aime ! Oui, "Quand nous étions encore jeunes" est belle et bien finit, et j'en suis très fière ! Elle est un peu comme ma vrai première fiction que je termine et poste entièrement :) Bon, comme je l'avais dit -je crois...- il y aura certainement une deuxième saison, "Quand nous avons enfin grandit" qui sera bien plus centré sur l'amour que l'amitié. Il y aura aussi bien plus de disputes et de pleures !

Bye bye !


End file.
